Pokémon Evolution
Pokémon Evolution is a reboot of the famed Pokémon anime, written and developed by Pyro Enterprises. It is designed to distance itself from the original series as much as possible, including an all-around focus on every existing generation, notable absence of longtime mascot Pikachu, and having the Pokémon League be side content as opposed to the primary story arc. Story Pokémon Evolution takes place across the world of the creatures known as Pokémon, fantastical creatures with strange and varied powers that are known to evolve into stronger forms. Humans learned from prehistoric times how to bond with these creatures, and today society is dependant on both man and Pokémon. Some act as pets, some help with services the world over, and some are trained by aspiring people of all ages and regions in the art of Pokémon battling, the ultimate bond-strengthening exercise. However, this world is not a peaceful one, and recently a terrorist organization known only as Cipher has appeared, attacking regions across the world for the sake of money, power, and destruction. Now it is up to three Pokémon trainers- Red, May, and Hilbert- to save the world from the villainous teams Cipher has dispatched across the land. Characters Protagonists *'Red:' A 16-year-old male from the Kanto region. A natural-born leader with a kind heart, Red has travelled to the Johto region on behalf of the regional Professor Tobias Oak, who is in search of his missing grandson. Red has a very strong bond with the Pok mon on his team, and isn't afraid to put his life on the line to do the right thing, but he's a bit blockheaded and, being Kanto-native, is confused by a large amount of advanced technology found across the world. *'May:' A 15-year-old female from the Hoenn region. As the daughter of a famous deep-sea diver and Pokeathlon competitor, May is quite the tomboy and the most rough-and-tumble member of the group, and also has a keen nose for money. Originally venturing to Johto on spring break, she tags along with Red after he winds up destroying her bike and she demands a refund. Typically the one who rushes into battle headfirst, she and her Pok mon are strong enough to make it work most of the time. *'Hilbert:' A 17-year-old male from the Unova region. Extremely level-headed and intelligent, this calm and cultured youth is Professor Juniper's junior assistant, and reports directly to her in his quest to scour the Johto region for Team Rocket activity. Hilbert makes complex strategy his prime ability in battle, and often finds ways to use the abilities of his Pok mon in surprising ways, but he's sure to get angry when one of his "brilliant plans" goes awry. Antagonists Other Episodes TBA Trivia *Pokémon Evolution came about due to the massive backlash against the Kalos League finals in the actual Pokémon anime series, leading head writer to conceive a version of the show without protagonist Ash. This led to the concept of "the original show without any of the elements that the original show was based upon", resulting in a darker, more serious show in general. Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Reboots Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pokémon TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Based on Video Games